Lazos de Tristeza Sad Tidings
by WD
Summary: Este fanfic es una traducción de la historia en inglés llamada “Sad Tidings” escrita por Caina Q. Fuller [2003]POSTFIN


Lazos de Tristeza 

_Disclaimers:_ Este fanfic es una traducción de la historia en inglés llamada "Sad Tidings" escrita por Caina Q. Fuller. Su e-mail es: si quieres leer su versión original puedes encontrarla en estaba parada en el muelle, mirando y esperando a que el bote, que era todavía pequeño en el estático y brillante horizonte, se iba haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaba. Aún en la distancia y en la débil y temprana luz del amanecer ella reconoció la familiar figura de Eva, la hija de Xena.

_**Estoy a punto de romper su corazón**_ pensó Gabrielle. Sólo faltaba poco para que Eva la alcanzara. Le dolía el saber que Eva solo tenía unos treinta minutos de felicidad antes de enterarse que su madre estaba muerta.

Gabrielle recordó el día en que regresó a su casa y que descubrió que sus padres se habían ido para siempre. Lo que más le dolió fue que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ellos. Se culpaba por no haber apoyado más a su familia antes de haber estado congelada por veinticinco años. También se atormentaba por no haber aprovechado todas las oportunidades que tuvo para decirles cuanto los amaba, pero que las desperdicio por ahorrarse un simple viaje a su hogar para estar con ellos.

Ahora Eva iba a experimentar el mismo sentimiento de dolor que ella sintió al llegar a su casa. Por suerte ella contaba con Xena y Eva en aquel momento. Ahora Eva la tendría a ella.

Comenzó a caminar por la playa, recordando todos los buenos momentos que compartió con Xena y Joxer en los viejos tiempos, justamente en ese mismo lago. Ella pensó en la gran aventura que tuvieron cuando Aphrodita los hechizó con sus obsesiones, para conseguir El diamante místico , que cumpliría con los planes egoístas de la "diosa" para decorar su constelación.

_**Esos eran días...**_pensó Gabrielle reviviendo aquellos momentos tan distantes a su presente mientras llegaba Eva. Gabrielle hubiera dado cualquier cosa para volver al pasado, _**aunque fuera solo un día**. _Ella regresaría simplemente para disfrutar del amor que compartía con Xena, con sus amigos y su familia. Ella no desperdiciaría ni un minuto ni un segundo.

**_Ni tampoco ahora_ _lo hará_,** Gabrielle se dijo a sí misma. Ella pasaría ese tiempo conociendo más a Eva, iba a aprender todo sobre la niña por la cual arriesgó su vida. Gabrielle compartiría el dolor de Eva y los secretos de sus vidas. Se aseguraría que a través de ella, Eva llegara a ver el lado de su madre que nadie más conoció.

El sonido de unos pies sobre el agua hizo que Gabrielle saliera de sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Cuando Gabrielle miró al frente, vio los ojos de la muchacha, la cual estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba muy feliz, pero al ver la tristeza que emanaba de los ojos de Gabrielle, esto cambió. La ayudó a atar su bote al muelle. **"Eva, me alegra verte". "Yo también estoy feliz de verte",** las dos mujeres se dieron un breve abrazo, en el que Gabrielle saboreo cada momento antes de retirarse y mirar a los ojos de Eva. Por un momento, fue como si estuviera mirando a Xena.

**_Gracioso, nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán parecida era Eva a Xena,__hasta ahora_.**

**"¿Dónde está mi madre?, no la he visto en casi un año"** dijo Eva.** "Eva ..."** la voz de Gabrielle se fue apagando, y sin tener que decirlo en palabras, Eva supuso el por qué su madre no se hallaba allí. Un dolor profundo y su corazón destrozado se reflejaron en los ojos de ella.

Una vez más Gabrielle se encontró abrazando a la mujer a la que había llegado a considerar como su propia hija. Una hija que compartía con Xena como ningún hombre lo hubiera podido hacer en el papel de padre.

Ella continuó sosteniéndola en sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas de la joven rodar sobre su hombro y su espalda en una caliente y continua cascada de pequeños lamentos que rompían su delgada figura. **"Eva"**, Gabrielle la separó y juntas volvieron al bote. La Barda tomó las manos de Eva entre las suyas, sosteniéndola tanto física como emocionalmente. **"Tu madre dio su vida para salvar las almas de miles de inocentes. Ella fue una heroína en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estuvo buscando su redención prácticamente toda su vida. Al fin ella la encontró." **

Esto pareció hacer poco para aliviar el dolor de Eva, pero asintió. "**Es solo que ella murió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de realmente llegar a conocerla."**

**"Yo la conocía Eva, y tú me conoces a mí. Yo voy compartir contigo todo lo que sé sobre tu madre."**

Eva apreciaba la intención de Gabrielle, pero realmente las historias de su madre nunca podrían reemplazar la vida que pudo haber tenido con ella, y Gabrielle lo sabía, le respondió como mejor podía. **"Tu dolor disminuirá Eva. Tu perdida será menor. Pero hasta que llegue ese momento tú sabrás que yo conocí a Xena como nadie nunca lo hizo. Yo te contaré todo acerca de ella, y no dejaré fuera ni un solo detalle..." **

Se mantuvieron allí, tomadas de las manos y compartiendo su dolor por la perdida del ser más importante en sus vidas. Para cualquier otra persona el sol estaba saliendo en un día ordinario, pero para Gabrielle y Eva este era el primer día del resto de sus vidas juntas.

_Sin Xena..._

_FIN_

_Traducido por WD (2003)_


End file.
